


incubus

by brumel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Human Sakura, Incubus Sasuke, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumel/pseuds/brumel
Summary: The sex is phenomenal. She just wishes she could get some sleep sometimes.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 23
Kudos: 227





	1. Chapter 1

The sex is phenomenal, but the lack of sleep is starting to drive her insane.

And yet, she is sleeping. It just seems like every time the creature with red eyes beds her, she loses all her energy.

Last time she missed work. She slept through her alarm and didn't wake up until it was night. 

Somehow she didn't find the strength to refuse him. As soon as he infiltrated her dreams and moved her onto her stomach, the lust that had been dormant awakened again, and the demon splitting her open between her thighs entered her with ease.

Sakura trembles as his hand palms her breast and her rear quivers against his thrusts. Tonight she's a blend of frustration and yearning, her mind not quite able to discern her emotions due to the constant exhaustion plaguing her.

"Let me hear you," she hears him demand.

She groans, fisting her pillow and keeping her butt elevated so he can finish sooner. Her body doesn't seem as exhausted as she is mentally, no—electricity seems to surge through her body as he pounds her into the mattress. 

One of her hands drops to the apex of her thighs, finding the triangle of hair he likes to pet. Supporting her weight on her right elbow, she fondles her bundle of nerves and cries out.

For what seemed like the hundredth time her cunt tightens around him, and she falls on the white sheets.

"So soon?"

She bites her lips, fingers tilting her chin up to look up at her partner.

The demon gives her one of his sinister smiles. It scared her at first, but she's now too far gone into this madness that seeing his grin rekindles the fire in her loins. She actually wouldn't object to another round.

"Humans are so easy to please," he murmurs.

Sakura frowns. She picks herself up, her limbs aching after holding up for so long. The last time she ached so much he kept her entire body kept in a horizontal position, save for her legs that he kept open as he impaled her over and over. 

It's that memory that urges her to climb onto his lap and impale herself on his cock, not without shuddering at the fullness.

"Is that better now, demon?" she manages to leer, breathing harshly as she moves on his lap.

His hands support her rear, guiding her subtle movements, "I've told you once. The name is Sasuke."

"And my name is not human," she retorts, her small hands encircling his horns as he rubs his cheek against her breast, "Remember that."

"Hm."

The demon nips her breast, putting aside their playful banter for a moment. Sometimes he groans when she drops down on his cock a little too forcefully—raises his own hips to meet her thrusts and smirks as she cries out. 

He indulges her for a while until his hips start stuttering.

"I will finish...soon," he tells her.

"Inside," she whimpers, moving her hands to hold onto his shoulders. 

She doesn't need to look down to know he's smiling triumphantly against her torso. Her fingers run into his long hair as his hips jerk, flooding her womb with his sticky wetness.

"You seem tired," he says as her head falls against his shoulder.

She is. Her eyes close just as soon as Sasuke moves her into a lying position on the bed. 

"Goodnight…" she mutters, burying her nose into her pillow.

She can't see him smile at her. 

She regrets it the second she wakes up, her whole body sore and her eyelids unable to open. Her legs feel so weak under her, and there's someone making noise from the living room, worsening her headache.

She barely has time to sit on the bed and hide her naked form with her blanket.

"Oh. Wow."

"Hi Ino," she croaks, not recognizing her own voice.

"You look terrible," her best friend says, glancing at her surroundings.

"Did something happen? Why are you naked?"

"I don't know," Sakura says, rubbing the back of her neck. Last night's events are slowly coming back to her, she's just not ready for Ino to think she's crazy yet.

"Manager Tsunade asked about you. It's three in the afternoon."

"Can you tell her I'm sorry? I've been having insomnia."

Ino crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"You really look terrible. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just need to...sleep." 

Ino leaves after that. Sakura can't blame her. She takes a look at herself in her bathroom mirror, and she does look sickly, dark circles under her eyes and lips purple.

She finds her kitchen and living room cleaned up, and makes a mental note to thank Ino for her kindness. She also calls Tsunade, letting her know she'll be making a doctor appointment and rest.

She really needs that rest.

The problem is...when sleep comes to her, so does he.

"Sakura."

She groans against her pillow, facing away from the voice.

"Leave me alone," she says.

The bed creaks behind her. 

"I feel like I'm dying," she says seriously, eyes still closed.

The demon is silent behind her. She almost wants to turn around and see his expression, know what he's thinking about this. Something tells her he's behind all this. Wasn't he supposed to be a fantasy of hers?

"What have you done to me?" she whines.

There's a silence between them, and then Sasuke chooses to answer her.

"Nothing special. Humans aren't supposed to lie with us for long, they can't handle it. I underestimated how strong you are."

She turns to face him, stunned by the tone of his voice. Almost regretful.

"Sorry to disappoint, I guess."

"It's not your fault," he says. His eyes glow in the dark, "Humans are not supposed to live for long."

She raises one eyebrow. 

"Whatever. It's not like you're real anyway," she turns around again, wraps the blanket around her waist, "Just disappear."

She waits for him to say something, to tease her. Nothing comes, and that's how she knows he's definitely gone. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke disappears like a bad dream, just like she predicted.

She doesn't mourn the creature who used to spend nights making her feel good and listening to her. He doesn't come back and after two nights, her face finds its colors back.

"You're already back?" Tsunade asks while Sakura removes her coat.

"Yup. Good morning."

Shizune smiles back. "Ino told us you didn't look good, but I guess it was just temporary. You seem fine now!"

Tsunade observes her seriously. She doesn't seem to share her assistant's joy at seeing her back. 

Sakura bows. "I'm sorry for not giving news."

The older woman seems to relax.

"That's fine. I...We were a little worried," she smiles faintly, "If you need anything I'm here."

Sakura grins, happy to be forgiven. She's seen Ino's coat hung at the lockers and looks forward to seeing her best friend again.

The shop is almost empty. Sakura looks at the rows of flowers, but her friend is nowhere to be seen. 

"You're back."

Sakura turns her head, finding Ino closing the door of the basement behind her.

"Yeah. I'm very sorry for making you worry."

"It's fine," her friend says, though she looks tense, saying nothing more while she fills the watering can with water.

Sakura toys with the hem of her dress.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" Ino asks.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Just mad that you've gotten a boyfriend without telling me," Ino says in one breath.

She licks her lips. "I don't have a boyfriend."

"I found you naked, you've been complaining about not getting much sleep...Forehead, I'm not stupid."

Sakura cringes. "I don't have a boyfriend. I've just... been spending quality time with myself."

Her friend's eyes widen, and then she slaps her hand on her mouth, snickering.

"Ino pig…"

Ino is unable to stop laughing. Sakura is relieved that she hasn't told the entire truth: that she's been fantasizing about making love with a monster this entire time. 

"At least someone's laughing," she mutters.

The demon doesn't leave her thoughts for a while. Sakura stares at her room, imagining Sasuke will appear one way or another once she finds sleep. He doesn't, and it's been days. 

She sighs, frustrated with herself and the creature that has haunted her dreams. Alone in her bed she almost regrets his companionship, how he seduced her, warmed her and listened to her talk until morning came.

Sleep doesn't come easily that night. Her feet end up entangled as she tries to find the right position. Her eyes are damp as she finds herself crying while entering the world of dreams. 

Someone is here. On the bed next to her. Her eyes flutter open, identifying a form. A man, long haired. 

Her brows furrow.

"You're not Sasuke."

"Correct," the demon says.

Sakura stands up from the bed, putting as much distance as she can between her and the intruder.

"Who are you?" 

"I could ask you the same thing. Who are you, and what is so special about you?" the demon asks. His eyes, as red as Sasuke's, observe her calmly. 

"You're the one who entered my dream…"

The monster rises from the bed. He's incredibly tall. Her heart thumps in her chest, much like the first time Sasuke appeared to her. 

"You were being loud. Us incubi can sense fear, sadness, loneliness…" he smiles, "Longing."

Sakura suppresses a shiver. 

"My brother hasn't killed you yet," the creature murmurs, "I'm wondering why."

So this is why he seemed familiar.

"Ask him, then," she blurts out without thinking.

He chuckles. 

"I want to see for myself what has driven my brother to act so foolishly," he says, stepping forward.

This is a dream. Nothing more. As she watches the creature walk towards her, Sakura grits her teeth. Fear seizes her as she thinks about what he could do to her. She thinks for an instant of Sasuke rescuing her.

In a flash she's in her bed, feeling nauseous. She jumps out of bed and heads for the toilet to throw up.

She washes her mouth, wiping it abruptly and fuming inside. How could he leave her defenseless like this? What if she hadn't been able to wake up?

It was all supposed to be a dream.

Thankfully, Sasuke's creepy brother doesn't appear to her again. But she wakes up everyday irritated, feeling like something is missing. Almost feeling like she's been wrong to send Sasuke back to where he came from.

If Ino notices her mood worsening day by day, she doesn't comment on it. So Sakura is left alone thinking endlessly about the pair of red eyes she's grown to tolerate staring at.

Her pillow held against her torso, she cries herself to sleep again, repeating a familiar process.

And naturally, finally, her bed is not so empty anymore.

She doesn't gasp or widen her eyes when she sees him looking back at her.

"What are you doing here?" she demands, still holding her pillow against her chest.

His elbow supports his head as he lies on one side.

"Checking on my favorite plaything," he says casually, the corners of his lips twitching.

She can't believe she's shed tears for this demon.

"Go find another," she grumbles.

"No one is as loud as you are. I could hear your loneliness just like the first night you summoned me," he says softly, his finger reaching for her cheek, compelling her to look at him.

Her cheeks warm up. It's been so long since she's stared into his eyes.

"I wasn't...summoning you."

"I am an incubus," Sasuke reveals, "Tormented souls call to us." 

"Incubus…?" 

Demons who only appear in dreams. Sasuke has been real all this time.

She sits up. "All this time, you were trying to eat my soul?"

"Unintentionally, yes," he admits.

She squints, staring into the incubus' eyes.

"You left before you could eat my soul. Why?"

He stares down at the sheets. "Isn't it obvious?"

Her voice is shaky. "I would like to hear it from your mouth."

The demon straightens himself.

"I can't see you hurt."

She swallows, looking at the incubus who's shaken her life and made her unable to think these past few days.

"I'd like to be on my own for tonight," she continues even as he opens his mouth, about to protest, "This is a lot to process. Give me until tomorrow."

Sasuke observes her, seeming a little relieved. 

"Whatever you need."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i planned to post this for halloween but the story got so long and i kept writing and writing until november 1st came. I'M SO SLOW!


	3. Chapter 3

Everything had been real.

From the moment he appeared to her for the first time to his departure last night, everything that transpired between them had been real in the realm of dreams.

It's a hard pill to swallow, one she takes a whole day digesting. It's strange that Sasuke had willingly conceded to wait for the following night as if she owed him an answer. They weren't a thing. Sasuke probably saw her as the next gourmet meal on his long list.

"You're wrong about that long list," a voice says, startling her.

She turns, finding him standing close to the bed. She eyes him warily. "You can read my thoughts now?"

"Sometimes," he murmurs.

His black fingers tilt her chin up.

"I came here to hear your answer."

She blinks, amazed at the sharpness of his red gaze. 

"What if it's not what you want to hear?" 

"I don't believe it's a possibility," the demon says smoothly. 

She grimaces. She could only blame herself for expecting the incubus to respect his prey's wishes. "And why is that?"

"I can feel it. I felt your affection for me since the beginning."

The demon doesn't make a move, still looking at her with intent. Speechless, unable to find a smart retort to deny his statement, her eyes dart to her crossed feet to escape his probing gaze.

Her thoughts go back to the trying days she spent without his visits, practically craving for him. She never had trouble living her life without constant sex before, not until he visited her dreams.

"Is it worth throwing my life away? I don't think so," she says.

"Certainly," Sasuke says, making her flinch and lift her eyes to his face, "Considering my touch is toxic to humans, I won't be feeding on you anymore."

She lifts an eyebrow. "...I see."

Then more curious than worried, she asks, "Then  how will you feed ?"

"We'll worry about that later," he tells her.

"I'm not...worrying," she mutters, feeling her cheeks heating up. There's a few scenarios swirling in her head, many that involve him feeding on helpless humans. She realizes she doesn't like that for various reasons.

"Lie down, Sakura."

He doesn't use that name often, so for some reason  she does exactly as he says . Still, she keeps her legs shut, her hands coming up to her chest.

"W-what will you do to me?" she stammers. 

Sasuke moves so he can lay on his side facing her, but he doesn't try to touch her.

"Watch," he says simply.

Her whole face warms up as she grasps precisely what he means to say.

"I…"

"I know you've done this before," he says, eyes glimmering like rubies.

She nods, unsure of how he knows that particular detail, however it's been awhile since she told him to leave her—she didn't find any relief since then. Maybe she's as needy as he claims she is.

The thought of him watching, though…

She shudders, her fingers sliding her pajamas down her legs and revealing her exposed sex.

"Good," she hears him praise, his voice dripping with clear appreciation. 

She feels a  tinge of frustration that he refuses to touch her, though she knows his eyes are drinking in the sight. Though he doesn't talk much, Sasuke observes and shows appreciation with heated stares. Tonight is no different.

Her nether lips already moist with anticipation, she runs her fingers along the length of her slit, pulling her lips apart with her fingers and gathering moisture on them. She's aware that the demon is either watching her face most likely scrunched in an odd expression, or looking at her fingers teasing her opening. 

Two of her fingers plunge into her sex then, making her body arch and throw back her head with a gasp. It's been so long, but the prospect of having an audience heats her blood—makes her body thrum with arousal.

She tilts her head on the right to find him staring at her. His elbow supports his head as he casually lies on his side.

"Proceed," he says, his eyes intense.

Her cheeks still burning, her fingers prod her opening, massaging her walls and making her writhe with impatience. Sasuke said he wouldn't feed on her, but right now she can only picture something bigger than fingers entering her, stretching her to her limits…

She whimpers, frustrated with the whole ordeal. Her fingers keep making those lewd squelching sounds whenever she pulls them out. 

"I need…"

"Hn," Sasuke shifts next to her, "Forget it."

"But…"

She presses her lips together, squirming on the sheets as she feels herself hanging on the last thread that will bring her to orgasm. She never made herself cum on her own before—hadn't been able to. 

"Please…"

There's a startling uncertainty in the demon's gaze as he studies her, but then he slides between her legs and she releases a breath of relief, keen to reacquaint herself with his cock. 

It's when her legs are soon raised in the air, then set on his shoulders that she understands what his real aim is.

Her fingers pull out of her to fist into her pillow next to her head just as his breath tickles her pink curls, making her thighs tremble.

His eyes don't flutter shut as his long tongue rubs her folds. They hold her anxious stare as his long claws latch onto her thighs, bringing her saturated sex closer to his mouth.

While her pajama shirt bunched up to her neck and disclosed her breasts after he maneuvered her body to the center of her bed, her hands instinctively reach for them, attempting to relieve her tender nipples. She would have prefered his mouth on them if he weren't occupied with her sex, lapping expertly at her folds and stealing small cries from her mouth.

Having already been close and impatient to come, it doesn't take more than a few well placed licks and a fierce suction of her clit for Sakura's body to quake and convulse under him, her thighs closing around his face.

"If that was an attempt to get rid of me, know that I don't need to breathe," he says smugly.

Her mind is clouded with the fading pleasure and a strange sensation she fears is exhaustion again, so she's unable to think of a witty response. Not that she wants to confront him, not after he made her see stars with ease.

"Whatever," she mutters, closing her thighs as soon as he vacates them and positions himself behind her back.

Normally he would leave her as soon as they both reached their peak. A silly thought enters her mind.

"Are you…are you going to leave now?" she asks in a small voice, knowing he can still hear her behind her back.

"If that's what you wish," he responds.

She doesn't take long to decide, her mind was made up before that. His warmth feels good against her back.

"I guess it's okay like this," she says softly, and doesn't protest when he brings her blanket around her form, her heart singing in content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you: wow! i'm so proud of brumel, she's writing a fic with actual plot
> 
> me: yeah i'm gonna make this filthy again. plot? what plot?


	4. Chapter 4

She wakes up alone, searching for the warmth she fell asleep in the sheets. But no one is there. 

She doesn't know why she expected anything else. It's not like he can stay. He's a creature of the night, one who can only visit her in dreams. 

There's an odd, pleasant feeling washing over her when she thinks of him respecting her wishes, being concerned with her health. On the other hand she questions how he can find satisfaction with that arrangement. After all, not even human men can ever be totally satisfied with non-penetrative sex.

She could choose not to dwell on it and trust him if he didn't awaken a desire to possess him as well. The prospect of him making love to other humans, even for sustenance, doesn't sit right with her.

It's all she thinks about the whole day. Showering takes longer than usual as she fantasizes about him standing under the water with her, kissing her throat and entering her from behind. But the fantasy quickly dissipates when she pictures herself slipping on the tiles.

She really can never win.

At work, Shizune has to repeat herself numerous times for Sakura to take in her words, her mind elsewhere.

"Is there something wrong, Sakura?"

Sakura smiles without difficulty. "Not at all, Shizune-san."

The older woman stops arranging the tulips to turn to her, her eyes stern. She's always trusted Sakura fully ever since she joined their small team.

"I worry about you," she says softly.

Sakura gulps, suddenly feeling very guilty. She's always assumed Manager Tsunade to be very close to the woman, she can't imagine what might have been said between the two. What if Ino suspected something too?

"I'm fine," she says, trying to be as convincing as possible.

Shizune sighs. "Come with me," she demands.

She pulls Sakura by the hand, walking in front of her to Tsunade's office. It can only mean one thing.

Shizune doesn't hand Sakura a resignation letter, but a white and blue stick she's only seen in commercials.

"You'll feel better after you know," her colleague says seriously, pushing her towards the store's toilet and closing the door behind her.

Sakura finds herself standing in the quiet and small space, sensing a cold tide wash over her body. She stares down at the stick, imagines a baby with horns and a pointy tail, and feels strange.

The thought truly never crossed her mind, considering she didn't even count on her ephemeral lover being real, in the first place.

Her stomach twists while she sits on the toilet and tells herself that she's only doing this so that Shizune and Ino can be at peace.

"So? The results?" Shizune asks right after she exits the toilet.

She doesn't even look at the stick, just hands it to Shizune without thinking.

"Oh, that's good," the brunette says, and then, looking at Sakura, her smile fades away, "I suppose…?"

Sakura looks down at the stick, and finds herself relieved by the results.

"To be honest, you're the only one who thought this could be happening," Sakura mutters, wanting to move on to the next topic, one that is not about her non-existent pregnancy.

"Tsunade is the one who brought it up," Shizune says cheerfully.

Sakura blinks. "But...why?"

"You've been nauseous for a long time, and before that, you kept showing up late to work...You've never acted like this, Sakura."

Sakura opens her mouth, and then closes it. She's speechless for a moment.

"That doesn't...that's ridiculous," she says, snorting, "I'm twenty. I should be worried about other things than a baby's arrival."

"I'm sorry. I guess we can never be too careful, right?"

Sakura cringes. She really doesn't want to think about this. She can't even imagine the incubus as a father.

"Can I go back to work, now?" she pleads.

Shizune smiles in that strange, secretive way, one that gives Sakura the feeling this information will be forwarded to Tsunade and Ino in no time. She supposes she can accept it as long as her sex-life is never brought up again.

When work and the long train ride end, it's 10 pm before she heads home. Exhausted, she discovers a prepared meal about to expire in the fridge and decides to heat it up.

Then, she runs a bath—relaxing and nearly falling asleep in the hot water, and doesn't bother putting on pajamas to bed.

Her vibrating phone is left forgotten on her nightstand, her body wrapped in her covers and her mind already off to dreamland.

And she does dream, but for some reason her mind is on alert, ready for the incubus to appear.

He doesn't appear until the scenery changes, and she's back in bed holding the covers to her chest.

Their eyes meet, but not before his gaze falters to her uncovered shoulders.

"You've been waiting for me," he says, giving her one of his self-satisfied smiles.

"Where were you?" she asks abruptly.

The inquiry makes him lose his smile.

"Somewhere," he says coolly, "Not that I'm under obligation to tell you where I have been."

That stings, but she hides it well. 

"Did you feed on someone else?" she can't help asking.

"No," he says, looking at her impassively, "As you already know, my brother is not very happy about our arrangement."

She suppresses a shudder, remembering the creature's attempt to intimidate her.

"I assured him that you only need to stay alive before I grow tired of you," Sasuke says.

She looks up at him, not quite sure of what to say. 

"If that can appease him, I suppose," she trails off, sitting up as he moves closer.

"Don't be afraid of Itachi," he says, his finger grazing her neck, "He doesn't get to decide whether you live or die."

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

It takes her a second to shake her hypnotic state off and move away from his grip on her neck.

"Then who will? You?" she asks.

He smirks. "Who knows."

How cruel. Her heart sinks, not knowing if this is another one of his gruesome jokes. 

"Is this how you get your humans into bed? Because that doesn't work with me," she frowns.

Sasuke grins. "You're even more beautiful when you're angry."

"Is that one of your brother's tricks? This doesn't look like you," she points out.

Sasuke's grin doesn't falter, his mouth latching onto her neck. Her treacherous body warms up, her thighs wrapping around him as he arranges her under him. It's not until he grabs her hands and pins them above her head that she struggles to get free.

"Let go of me," she demands.

Sasuke complies, pulling himself away from her and releasing her wrists.

Breathing heavily, she's torn between wanting to slap his handsome face or kiss it, forget his taunting lies and let him provide her with her daily dose of oxytocin. 

"Kill me once you grow tired of me? I don't believe that for a second, Sasuke."

The incubus squints. "Perhaps not now, but that time will come," his voice husky, "You will be mine forever."

She's heard more enticing offers, ones that didn't entail her soul being taken away and disappearing forever. She wrinkles her nose, and, seeing him approach, slaps the smirk off his face in anger.

The slap proves itself to be ineffective, for his arms encase her waist, lifting her body with ease and dragging her back against his torso.

"I'll make you remember why you summoned me," he whispers in her ear, biting her sensitive skin.

His long clawed hands reach for her tits, groping, pulling, bouncing their weight in his palms—making her forget about her earlier hostility. She's really going to let this sex-hungry demon have his way with her.

Her body seems to be under his spell as he brings her to her knees effortlessly. His hands land on the skin of her rear and massage it. 

Not even him had been this close to that particular area before. Shuddering as he spreads her cheeks, she buries her face into the sheets, wondering why she's not putting a stop to this.

He doesn't let her mull over the matter much longer as the tip of his tongue extends and brushes over her asshole.

Her body's reaction is immediate. A wave of forbidden pleasure surges through her body, her little toes curling.

"Oh, no.." She moans, sensing his lips pressed against her hole, moving without shame.  His clawed fingers dig into the tender skin of her behind, his tongue swiping and prodding her puckered hole, making her unable to breathe normally . 

There's moisture gathering in her pussy too, her resentment long gone, pleasure overtaking her senses. She's sure he can see it, possibly even smell her excitement. 

A kiss is pressed on the skin and the incubus' tongue flickers over and over across the forbidden passage, bringing about her first climax of the night. With her eyes  shut tight  and her hands fisting the sheets, her mouth opens in a silent scream.

"Amazing," the demon says, grabbing her chin and nibbling on her skin, "I want to try this part of you too."

Her pussy tingles in obvious desire, her heart rate quickening. 

"B-but, you said...," she stammers, a little light headed.

"Just this once," the long haired demon assures her, his hands capturing her tits and toying with her taut nipples. She can directly feel his excitement as his cock nestles between her cheeks.

"...What if it hurts?" she says in a raucous voice, panting as he refuses to let go of her breasts.

"Only momentarily."

His claws let go of her bosom to spread her cheeks. Grabbing her pillow and adjusting her hips, she looks back at him over her shoulder, exhaling and pressing her lips together in anticipation. 

Nothing could really prepare her for his thick dick invading her tender ass, certainly not a few well placed licks administered by his eager mouth. It doesn't hurt as much as she thought it would, but it's uncomfortable. She feels too full and sore.

"Touch yourself," he groans, and she gives him a displeased look.

Naturally, curling her back to get her fingers there drives more of his cock into her and more discomfort. But she understands his plan. Mixing pleasure and pain...She shudders and traces her entrance, grimacing with contempt as she finds it wet.

"Hmm," Sasuke purrs in appreciation, and begins to move, "As much as I enjoy seeing your face as I ruin you, this is also agreeable."

She can almost hear his mocking grin as he says those words.  Together with her fingers wet from her previous satisfaction crammed into her snatch and his dirty words , the passage that had been hard to puncture relaxes, easing the demon's progress into her backside.

She makes the mistake of letting out of a breath of relief.

"You're starting to like this," Sasuke says huskily, and grips her hips, pulling her against him, "I'll show you heaven."

He means to show her as soon as he says those words then. She moans as he enters her fully, retreating just as fast and stuffing her hole again with his full length.

"Ah, I can't," she says softly, though her toes curl into the sheets. A layer of sweat has started to coat her skin after all her efforts to bear with the influx of sensations.

Sasuke says nothing, knowing that his cock rubbing her walls will work its magic on her nerves. 

The pain gradually disappears, replaced with sinful pleasure. One hand loosens its grip on her hip to circle her throat. There's barely a sound aside from the vulgar noise of his groin slapping against her rear, one she desperately tries to tone down. But as Sasuke turns her head to kiss her mouth, she realizes the gasps of breath are coming from her.

"H-harder," she demands weakly as soon as his tongue stops plundering her mouth, her eyes hooded.

Sasuke grins, his red eyes burning like fire. Her arms are taken hostage, held like the reins of a horse as he pulls out of her and thrusts back, stealing the breath from her lungs.

A moan is wrenched from her throat when he repeats the process. Harder, faster, as she's powerless to do nothing but get fucked, her body taking pounding after pounding, the skin of her bottom red from the unrelenting pummeling.

She closes her eyes, gasping. "I'm coming!"

Her lover might have known this without her warning—yet it doesn't deter him any less. His thrusts are stronger, even as she howls in pleasure and her muscles tighten around him, stars showing behind her eyelids. 

He's still in her as he releases her straining arms, her torso dropping onto the sheets. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *clears throat* hm yes... a double chapter! idk if it even exists..i write long chapters and have to split them into two parts😳


End file.
